injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice: Wrath of the Gods
Injustice: Wrath of the Gods is an action fighting game video game based on the DC Comics universe. It is developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Much like it's predecessor, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Injustice: Wrath of the Gods focuses on the alternate reality and heroes picking a side. 'Synopsis' Following the events of the previous Injustice game, the alternate world was saved from the hands of Superman. Characters are once again driven back in the alternate universe trying to save it from the clutches of evil. This time, it's not Superman. There is a new opponent, rather a team who titled themselves the Idols consisting of Lex Luthor, The Joker, and Circe. The Idols are ruling their own world, causing each and everyone to suffer and follow their command with superhumans who follow the Idols every order. This group is called the Idolatry much like the Regime form the previous game. Like the Insurgency from the previous game, there is another group to overthrow the Idolatry and it's Idols 'which is called the ''Aversion. Heroes and villains from alternate dimensions are being called on forth to stop the '''Idols, whatever the cost may be. 'Gameplay' Like Injustice: Gods Among Us, Injustice: Wrath of the Gods is a 2D fighting game featuring numerous DC characters. Characters are organized according to skill features: Power Users and Gadget Users. Each type can interact with their environments differently. All characters will have several unique abilities and special moves. The game will feature a single-player component in addition to multiplayer and tournament features. 'Playable Characters' The game contains thirty main playable characters, while there will be at least 4 DLC characters. The following characters are currently playable in the game so far: Heroes *Aquaman *Batman *Black Canary *Cyborg *Flash *Green Lantern *Hawkgirl *Martian Manhunter *Nightwing *Shazam *Starfire *Static *Superman *Wonder Woman *Zatanna Villains *Black Adam *Black Manta *Captain Cold *Catwoman *Cheetah *Circe *Deathstroke *Gorilla Grodd *Harley Quinn *Joker *Lex Luthor *Poison Ivy *Red Hood *Sinestro *Solomon Grundy 'Stages' *Idolatry *Aversion *Gotham City *Metropolis *Flash Museum *Arkham Asylum *Batcave *Titans Tower *Watchtower *Themyscira *Gorilla City *Daily Planet 'Chapters' *Chapter 1: Batman (Heroes try to stop Luthor, bomb exploders, they teleport to alternate dimension) *Chapter 2: Martian Manhunter (Heroes confused and wander around, Martian Manhunter goes for answers) *Chapter 3: Deathstroke (Answers given, information about the Idols is found, Aversion is formed) *Chapter 4: Nightwing (Nightwing, Starfire, Hawkgirl and Black Canary look for their friends and are teleported) *Chapter 5: Gorilla Grodd (Heroes are trying to stop the Idols, villains are helping them) *Chapter 6: Captain Cold (Idolatry's plans are discovered, members quit and one is killed) *Chapter 7: Zatanna (Heroes are convincing their alternate form to join the Aversion) *Chapter 8: Batman (Idolatry is gaining and getting stronger, Batman defeats Joker) *Chapter 9: Wonder Woman (Aversion is fending off the Idolatry, Wonder Woman defeats Circe) *Chapter 10: Superman (Idolatry is finished, Superman defeats Lex Luthor) YOU GET TO PLAY AS EVERY CHARACTER IN THE ROSTER, BUT THERE IS ONE PERSON WHO THE CHAPTER IS CENTERED ON (LISTED ABOVE). THERE ARE ALSO MANY CHALLENGING MINI-GAMES INVOLVED. GAMEPLAY TOTAL: 36 HOURS 'Downloadable Content' Skin Packs *The Flashpoint Skin Pack comes with costumes for Aquaman, Batman, and Deathstroke *The Classic Villains Skin Pack comes with costumes for Catwoman, Harley Quinn, and Joker *The Alter-Ego Skin Pack comes with costumes for Cheetah, The Flash, and Green Lantern *The New 52 Heroes Skin Pack comes with costumes for Cyborg, Nightwing, and Zatanna *The New 52 Villains Skin Pack comes with costumes for Black Adam, Captain Cold, and Poison Ivy *The Animated Series Skin Pack comes with costumes for Martian Manhunter, Starfire, and Superman MORE TO BE ANNOUNCED, GALLERY COMING SOON Season Passes *'Season Pass One:' The first season pass comes with four new characters as well as the''' Classic Heroes Skin Pack which has costumes for Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. *'''Huntress **Huntress comes with a free Unmasked compatibility skin for Hawkgirl Category:Games Category:CreatedbySwiftasticSam Category:WrathOfTheGods